pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal's Adventures Side Series/Episode 5-The New Electric Bunny
This is episode 5 of the side series. Characters Stella the Rabbit and Sunshine Team Dance Amelia the Bunny Plot A new rabbit has made her home in Water Palace, but she has a hard time, considering she has a strange electric power that sometimes shocks others if in water. She gets embarrassed about this and refuses to tell others, will Stella and her group be able to help her? Events One day, when Stella and her friends were playing around, they noticed someone new. Stella: Oh? A new friend! Sunshine: Chao? A new yellow bunny then walked up to them. Stella: Hello! I'm Stella, and this is Sunshine. Who are you? Amelia: I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you. Lucas: I'm Lucas, and this is Luke, and Harmony. Harmony: Hello! Luke: Hey! Stella: How about we continue playing? Everyone: Yeah! They played for a day, and it passed quickly. The next day, Amelia was kind of shy to approach them, but warmed up. Stella: It's ok, don't worry, we're just bunnies, not anyone mean. Amelia: Ok. They played, but this time, Harmony noticed soemthing about Amelia. Harmony: (thoughts) What are those stars on her ears? Hmm, I wonder if they mean anything special. Stella: Hey, guys, how about we go on the slides, they're awesome this time of year. Luke: Uh, sure, let's go. They then went, as Amelia watched. At the end, Stella was so happy. Stella: Yeah! Amelia: Was it fun? Stella: Yeah, you should try it! Amelia: I.... can't. Stella: Why not? It's not scary or anything. Amelia: Not, it's not that, at all. I... just don't want to... (cringes) Stella: Don't want to what? Amelia: I don't wanna say. I'll see you tomorrow. Stella: Ok. Stella then went home and pondered. Stella: Why? Why couldn't she tell me? Sunshine was then drawing stars. Stella: Sunshine, what are you doing? Sunshine: Chao chao! Chao chao chao CHAO chao chao chao chao! Stella: Sorry, what? Sunshine then flew to Stella and touched the bottom of her ears, and then pointed at the stars. Stella: You mean Amelia with those star things on her ears?? Sunshine nodded. Stella: But what could those mean? It might be personal. With Amelia... Amelia: Last time I was on a water slide, it didn't go well. A flashback was shown. Amelia was shown having fun, but electricity was crackling near her stars, and when she was in, it kept zapping around her. The flashback ended. Amelia: Why did we move here? This is just going to further increase the chances of that happening again. The next day, she didn't come. Stella: Do you guys know why she might be keeping stuff from us? Harmony: No. It's difficult to understand why she doesn't like the water slides. Lucas: I don't go there often, but I don't understand either. Stella: Let's find her tomorrow and ask. I wanna know, even if it means bad stuff. For now, let's just have a usual! So then another day passed. The next day, they found Amelia, alone. Stella: You ok? Amelia: If you're here for the answer, you're not getting it. Stella: Don't be that way... Luke: We're only trying to help. Amelia: Well? Stella: It's ok, if it's something unusual, we're used to it. Amelia: It's more than unusual, it's just not understandable. Stella: Please tell us. Harmony: Please, Amelia, we wanna help. Amelia: Alright. I can't go on water slides because of my strange powers. It's also why I don't like living here. Stella: What kind of "strange powers?" Amelia: You really wanna know? Stella: Yeah, cause, hey, no biggy, we've got "strange powers" too. Everyone in town is used to it. Amelia: Well, electricity crackles and it goes everywhere when I'm in water. I don't know why, but once, it was really embarassing... Luke: Electricity? Stella: Well that's no big deal to worry about. You could've told me before, we could've had heaps of fun. Amelia: Huh? Stella: We may not have electricity powers, but hey, it's not like we can't understand either. Amelia: What? I thought you guys were just regulars and I was the odd one out... Stella: Hey, having electricity is pretty cool. Come on, don't be sad, we actually know friends who are "unusual" like you say. Harmony: Yeah, we're used to it. Amelia: Well it's not fully, but, I can turn lights on and off without the needs for switches. That just goes crazy when I'm in water though, which is why I really don't like it here. Lucas: Well, start. Because we've got powers too, don't worry, even if they're minor. Stella: Yeah, hey, even if you can't do the water related things, it's no baddy, you can still be with us. Amelia was then really happy, and over the next few weeks, she warmed up to the group a whole lot more. The End Gallery Ameliathebunny.jpg|Amelia Category:Crystal's Adventures Side Series Episodes